I've Been Waiting
by dsrtchck
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her last year of school. She hopes to have a nice easy year before setting off into the 'adult' world , but a certain quarter Veela has other plans. It seems the new DADA teacher has her sights set on Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends.

A/N: I'm a very lazy writer and do not proof read my work. I only run spell check from Microsoft and naturally it doesn't catch lots of things. So I apologize in advance for what I'm sure will be lots of mistakes and missing or wrong words.

I haven't read the books since they first came out, so it's been a while. So most everything, that's fresh in my mind that is, is basically from fan fiction. I will try my best to keep as accurate as possible.

For those that haven't read my other stories, the Twilight fics, I love stories that have a more realistic pace. I hate reading a story where a story with barely 2k words already has the two main characters falling for each by the second chapter. I love reading about the chase, about one party working to get the relationship. So be warned, it will be slow but hopefully realistic.

* * *

The war was won. The light had conquered the dark once again. Families were torn apart as new ones were beginning. New challenges arised in the aftermath of the war. New hope bloomed where the once wasn't any. Everyone had a second chance to live a different life.

The Golden Trio, the ones who helped for the better half of a decade and as just children fight the war, were well known among the wizarding community. They could have had anything they wanted and wizards and witches would have bent over backwards to get it for them; they did after all save their lives. Even though they had countless opportunities that would never happen again, they all had simple requests.

Harry, now going out with Ginny and a Godson to look after, wanted stability in his life. He wanted to be able to provide for his Godson and try to make up for what was taken from him at such a young age. Harry wanted a life of his own. He wanted a job, an income his own living space. He wanted to be the best he could be for his Godson and for Ginny. But, Harry is Harry Potter and you can't be Harry Potter without adventure. So Harry asked to become an Auror. As soon as things settled down and the government was more stabilized, he was immediately put on the fast track to being an Auror.

Ron, now going out with Hermione, the other member of the Golden Trio, wanted to get out on his own. Ron wanted to make a name for himself and not follow in any of his older siblings footsteps. At first he had wanted to help George with the shop since he no longer had Fred to help him. As soon as he heard what Harry was asking for though, Ron decided to tag along. He was a member of the Golden Trio after all and there for would be a great Auror.

Hermione knew instantly what she wanted to do. It didn't matter what Ron had decided, even though they were going out and it didn't matter what the Wizarding world thought she should do. Hermione knew without a doubt that she wanted to finish her last year of school properly. Of course she was told that if she wanted, she could have been excused from taking her Newts and would still have had loads of job offers; but she didn't want that.

Hermione wanted things to go back to how they were; or at least as close as they could get. She wanted to be able to go to Hogwarts and learn everything the professors could teach her. After completing her seventh year and receiving top marks on all of her exams, only then would she start looking for a job. As far as what kind of job she wanted, well, she wasn't sure yet. She could always follow the boys and be an Auror. That is what most people expected of Golden Trio since there were still rogue Death Eaters running around. Hermione felt that being an Auror was not something that fit her that well. Sure, she would be good at it because she wouldn't allow herself to strive for anything less than being the best she could; but the job itself is not something she pictured herself doing. Hermione still has all school year to think about, so she's not worried. Surely by the end of the school year when she actually has to decide on a path to take, she'll know by then.

Hermione has more important things to worry about besides what she wants to do when she leaves Hogwarts. For instance, last night Hermione made a decision that may or may not end up hurting her in the long run but in the short term would benefit her. She had thought about all summer since she had decided to go back to Hogwarts without with boys. It wasn't easy but Hermione felt she came to the best decision possible for her future.

She's breaking up with Ron.

At first the thought hadn't even crossed her mind to do so. She had even started making plans for the two to be able to still see each other; basically they would meet on Hogsmeade trips. It was actually while making these plans that Hermione started thinking about how hard it actually would be to see Ron on a consistent basis. They didn't know what Ron's schedule would be like and Hermione couldn't predict right now how much work she'll have to put in to studying to catch up for missing an entire year. Those were two big variables that left the plans she tried to make impossible to finish. She didn't want to clear her schedule for every single Hogsmeade trip because not only did she not think that would be possible because surely she'll have to study for a test once or twice during the trips and also it wouldn't be fair for her to clear her schedule when in fact Ron might not be available.

Hermione knew that with work, long distance relationships could work. They did all the time. The problem would be the amount of work that went into it. Hermione has done a lot of things in her short life but putting work into a relationship wasn't always the top of her list. Her studies always came first. Anyone that knew Hermione even if only briefly, knew that. With her studies taking priority in her life, Hermione didn't feel it would be fair to Ron to try a long distance relationship when she already knew she wouldn't be able to fight to make it work.

After school though, that was different. Once Hermione was out of school and had finally picked a profession, she was fully confident she would be able to carry out a relationship with Ron. Ron may still be traveling a lot with his job and may even still be in training, but at least they wouldn't have the schools' restrictions for visitors. They would be on their own and able to match their schedules better to see each other.

So, clearly, taking a year break from their relationship may actually save it. Hermione was putting a lot of faith in the saying 'if you let him go and he really loves you, he'll come back'. Or, at least it went something like that if not exactly. Hermione didn't doubt that they wouldn't survive Hermione being at Hogwarts and Ron being in Auror training. This is the best option for them to have a future. Hermione was sure of it. Now she just has to convince Ron of that.

School was starting tomorrow and tonight she was spending much wanted time with Ron at the Burrow. The entire Weasley family plus Harry, Teddy and Hermione had gathered for one last meal together before everyone went back to school and their separate lives. As with any Weasley family get together, it was a loud and happy get together. The time for mourning had passed and people were doing everything they could to move forward. It wasn't easy of course; it isn't easy to ignore the empty chair. As the months passed after the war though, it got easier to move on. This celebration only proves they are recovering.

After everyone had finished eating and the talking had started to die down, Hermione thought it was a good time to take Ron outside and break the news to him. She was hoping that Ron wouldn't make a big deal from this and understand why she's doing this. She hopes Ron will understand that this isn't a permanent break up, just temporary until they are more on the same page in life.

Hand in hand the couple left the Burrow and wandered around the backyard. They talked about random things like if Hermione was going to get an owl while in Hogwarts to make communicating easier and if Ron had a better idea of what his training schedule would be like. It was times like this that Hermione cherished. They didn't happen often because Ron was usually with Harry or didn't want to talk about the same things Hermione did. On occasion though, the two could easily slip into a nice conversation about nothing.

Once they were far enough away from the Burrow and outside of the protective wards, Hermione decided to tell Ron the news. Ron has a habit of not thinking things through and getting upset very easily. He seems to run off of his emotions. Hermione was a bit afraid that he would start something and say things he would eventually regret. She wanted to make sure, that if needed, she could apparate away. She didn't like that she had thought that being on the run for a year made her learn to do so quickly.

"I have something serious to talk with you about Ron." Hermione said as she stopped walking and there for stopping Ron as well.

"What about 'Mione?" Ron asked completely oblivious to the mood Hermione had fallen into. Hermione took a deep breath and dived right in; talking fast enough so that she could get out as much as possible before Ron would inevitably interrupt her.

"I've given this a lot of thought over the last few months. I want to make sure both of us become successful in what we've chosen to do without having to worry about hurting the other. With you about to be very busy with training and me going back to school and catching up on my studies, we are both going to be very busy; possibly too busy to even see each other like we should. I think it would be best for us to take a break for just the school year and –" Hermione said in practically one breath before she was cut off by a confused looking red head.

"Wait 'Mione. What do you mean we won't be able to see each other? I'll always have time for you." Ron said with a smile that Hermione usually finds endearing. At this moment though, she finds it annoying because she knows he's only smiling like that to distract her from what she's trying to do. Ron doesn't understand what he's being told, so he's trying to Hermione to just stop talking and move on.

"Well Ron, we don't know what your schedule will be for training. For all we know you may have to work every weekend for the next few years because you'll be the new guy. The Hogsmeade trips are the only time we would have to see each other, aside from Christmas holiday." Hermione explained.

Ron's face scrunched up in confusion as he thought over what Hermione had said. He had never thought they wouldn't be able to see each other. They've always been able to see each other whenever they wanted to ever since they met each other. Why should that change now that Ron has a real job? Ron knew that they wouldn't see each other as often, but it surely couldn't be as hard to see each other whenever they wanted as Hermione was making it out to be.

"We'll still be able to see each other. It'll be fine 'Mione, trust me." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione felt her annoyance rise. Ron still wasn't getting it. True she hadn't flat out said anything but it should be clear how she's feeling right now. As Hermione had thought, she's going to have to be very blunt with the boy or he won't get it. Hermione was hoping to tell him gently and make sure he understood and there for hopefully avoiding hurting his feelings. With being blunt though, that wasn't going to happen.

"Ron, I don't think this relationship will last through the school year. I think we'll have very limited contact and that isn't healthy for a new relationship. I think if we take a break for me to finish out the school year and for you to finish training it will help. Then after it's all –" Hermione said but was cut off before she could get to the most important part of what she had to say.

"You're breaking up with me?" Ron asked, visibly getting angry. His hands fell flat to his side and he took up an almost offensive position in front of Hermione. His anger and inability to fully listen and understand was causing things to start to get out of control.

"That's not what I said Ronald." Hermione practically hissed at the red head. She didn't want to get mad at him; after all she basically predicted this reaction from him. It's just, if he for once actually listened to her and not jump to conclusions, he wouldn't be mad right now; or at least as mad.

"That's exactly what you said. You don't think we can work long distance? I know we can; we love each other. That's all we need." Ron said, sounding almost like he was begging Hermione to understand and agree with him.

"That isn't all we need Ron. There's a lot of work and commitment needed to make a long distance relationship work." Hermione said calming down slightly since Ron seemed to be calming down from his previous outburst.

"We can do it; I know we can. You don't need to worry about it so much 'Mione." Ron said; starting to think that Hermione was simply getting nervous about going back to school and was now over exaggerating on their relationship to make up for it.

Hermione thought, probably too fast if she were to ever think back about it, about what he said. Hermione knew he meant well and that he was simply a boy trying to save what he thought was a good relationship. The problem is though, that Ron doesn't have a good track record when it comes to commitments and being there for friends. The two biggest examples that come to mind right away was in fourth year when he wouldn't believe Harry about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the biggest disappointment was this past year when Ron literally left both Harry and Hermione stranded, alone with no clue of what to do. True, he most likely wouldn't have been able to figure anything out if he had stayed with them anyways. But the fact of the matter is, is that when things get hard for them, he's usually the first to leave. That won't work in a long distance relationship.

"Your track record says other-wise." Hermione practically muttered. The last second wishing she wasn't saying what she was but it was too late to stop.

Ron took a step back and looked at his long-time friend like she had just physically slapped him. The shock was quickly replaced with anger though. As Hermione's words sunk in, his anger grew. He had thought they were over that when they had talked when he came back. He came back. That's what counts. He didn't have to come back but he did for his best friends.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know that I'm sorry for that. At least I came back, that's what counts!" Ron yelled.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place Ron!" Hermione yelled back, not at all worried about anyone hearing them since they were so far away from the Burrow. If he was going to act like a child and not talk through this, then either will she.

"I told you why I left. You forgave me for it! Why are you bringing it up again, it doesn't matter anymore." Ron argued as he threw his hands in the air from frustration.

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I forgot. How can I trust you if your past shows that you leave. I don't want that in a relationship; I should be able to rely on you; not be preparing for you to leave again." Hermione said, her voice taking on a more somber tone. She hates admitting this to the red head; but he needs to hear it. She really does love him but how can she be sure that when and if they have kids and things get hard, how does she know he'll stay and not run away? She doesn't and that's the problem.

"So that's it then? You think that I can't be trusted? How can think that 'Mione?" Ron asked in a hurt but still upset tone.

"Then prove it Ronald. Show me that I can trust you. Until… until then, we're not together until I can trust you." Hermione said before quickly apparating away.

It was a cowardly way to leave him. She should have gone back to the Burrow and talked with Ginny about what had happened. She was usually on her side with things concerning her brother, but this time she couldn't bring herself to face them. She couldn't walk into the Weasley's house after just breaking up with one of them. Ron has that right, not her. So Hermione did the only thing she could do, she left.

* * *

The next time Hermione saw or even heard from a Weasley was on the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't surprising that Hermione hadn't heard from a Weasley, or Ginny actually because she had left pretty late last night and they had no choice but to meet today. Ginny was a Prefect this year and Hermione was naturally Head Girl this year. So before the train had even left the station the two would see each other because Hermione had to hand out the patrol assignments to her Prefects. At least this year she didn't have to do a patrol herself, she could delegate it to the Prefects.

Hermione didn't actually get a chance to talk to Ginny during the brief meeting because the younger woman had first patrol but the look the feisty red head had given the Head Girl meant that the two would be talking before the train reached its' destination. Once the meeting was over and all the Prefects had left, including Ginny, Hermione pulled out a random book for one of her classes and started to re-read it to make sure that she had in fact not missed anything in it. Being Head Girl meant that she and the Head Boy had special privileges, meaning they get their own carriage on the train to share with each other of course, their own rooms in their respective House areas and no curfew. The job was clearly meant for a responsible student and Hermione would make sure she would not take advantage of the privileges; not that the thought of doing so had actually ever crossed her mind.

Hermione expected to have at least most of the trip to herself inside her carriage. The Head Boy, a Ravenclaw this year, had already made it known that he would be with his friends in a different carriage that everyone would be allowed in. This was perfectly fine with Hermione because it meant that she could read in peace. Well, she could at least read in piece for the first shift at least. Luckily Hermione had thought to change into her robes as soon as she was alone because the look on Ginny's face when barged into the carriage, also in her school robes, meant they were about to have a long talk.

"Talk." Ginny demanded as she slammed the carriage door shut and then took a seat across from Hermione.

Hermione calmly placed her marker in the book so that she would know where she left off, put the book away in its' proper place and then finally faced Ginny.

"What did he tell you?" Hermione countered with a question of her own first.

Hermione knew that Ron would most likely bend the truth of what had actually happened last night so that he would have as much sympathy from his family as possible. She could only imagine what he said. Hermione just hoped it wasn't too bad and that it could easily be corrected.

"Not much." Ginny responded in a calmer voice now that she knew Hermione would talk with her. Ginny was afraid that Hermione might not want to speak with her since she was Ron's sister. She was actually prepared to threaten the Bat-Bogey Hex if the girl tried to refuse to talk. "He walked in looking all depressed. He would only say that you left him and that he didn't understand why. Harry actually talked with him all night and we learned that he thinks you think that while you're in school he's going to leave you or cheat on you or something." Ginny answered as she relaxed into her seat.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. It could have been worse. At least Ron got most of what she had said. Maybe this could be fixed after all.

"All I had wanted to do was to take a break while I was in school because I didn't think we could make a long distance relationship work with our schedules. Ron didn't listen, blew things out of proportion and things were said. Eventually I admitted that I have trust issues with him and that he needs to prove to me that I can trust him." Hermione explained calmly.

Ginny had already been told about everything Ron had done while they were on run. Ginny had known all about Ron's problems with sticking with his friends through both the good times and the hard times. Hermione didn't need to explain the trust issues she had with Ron to Ginny because it was clear as day to the red head.

"You know, Harry's trying to convince him that he needs to woo you all over again. Last I heard this morning was that the two were making plans to try and impress you so that Ron can get you back." Ginny said with a smirk. She could already imagine what kind of things her boyfriend and brother could be planning. She could also see George putting his ideas out there and probably messing everything up. If the boys weren't careful, they might just make fools of themselves.

"That was kind of what I was hoping for." Hermione admitted.

She had never had someone 'chase' her. There was Victor from fourth year; but the boy was more of a stalker and an ego boost at the time than anything else. All Victor had done was follow Hermione around until finally she had confronted the boy and he finally asked her. There wasn't much wooing there.

Hermione may not seem like it, but she is a romantic. She wants a boy to buy her gifts and do nice things for her just for a chance to take a walk together. She skipped that with Ron because they had grown up together and after the battle it just seemed right to be together. Hermione is now hoping that she will get her chance to be the girl that unexpectedly receives a flower during class or a poem during lunch. She's really hoping Ron will pull through for her for once.

The rest of the train ride was filled with random talk. The main topic was who was going to be the new DADA professor. The cursed position was surely not something a lot of people were lining up to take, even though it meant teaching at Hogwarts. Basically for the last seven years, everyone who has taught in that position has died. Ginny had tried to figure out who would be teaching it by sending owls to all her gossip friends but no one knew. Everyone would have to wait until the Welcoming Feast.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Hermione opted to ride with her friends up to the castle instead of being by herself again. She rode up with Ginny, Luna and Neville who had also opted to re-take his seventh year to hopefully finish it properly this time. The trip was filled with friendly banter between the group of friends and soon enough they were all walking into the Great Hall.

It was disappointing to not see Dumbledore making a speech this year but McGonagall did as good a job as any to make up for his absence. Before the actual feast could begin and after Sorting Ceremony, the much anticipated announcement of who the new DADA professor would be came. The new professor wasn't already sitting with the others at the Head Table so Hermione assumed the new professor would another Gilderoy Lockhart and be completely full of themselves. At least this year she wouldn't have to worry about having a crush on them.

"Without further ado, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Ms. Fleur Delacour." Professor McGonagall announced just before the clanking of heels could be heard entering the Great Hall.

As expected for the quarter-Veela, practically every boy immediately stood and applauded for the new teacher as soon as she entered the room. Hermione could only just barely suppress an eye roll. She may not be a close friend of the part Veela, but she had helped a lot after they escaped from Malfoy Manor. Fleur wasn't expecting to help a group of escaped prisoners when she had gone to visit her friend at Shell Cottage, but she never complained about helping them. Hermione may be grateful for her help at the time but it doesn't mean they're best friends.

Apparently Fleur disagrees.

As the taller woman passed Hermione, they made brief eye contact. Just before Hermione turned away to respond to a comment Ginny had made, Hermione saw Fleur wink at her. There was no option of even thinking that it wasn't Hermione that the Veela had winked at because at the same time she winked, Hermione felt what she once read to be a Veela's thrall just barely encase her. The thrall was welcoming and comforting at the same time but as soon as the Veela had passed and the thrall as gone, Hermione was mad and confused… mostly confused.

What was Fleur trying to do?

* * *

**A/N: I like the idea of the Veela thrall, so I'm using it. This is my first Harry Potter fiction, I'll do my best to keep them in character… or at least as much in character as possible. Please if mess anything up let me know; like if I use the wrong terminology or something. Just send me a PM please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends.

A/N: I'm a very lazy writer and do not proof read my work. I only run spell check from Microsoft and naturally it doesn't catch lots of things. So I apologize in advance for what I'm sure will be lots of mistakes and missing or wrong words.

* * *

Once Hermione had made sure her prefects had helped all the first years and made sure they knew where to go in their area and what the rules were for the common room, Hermione went up to her own room. Ginny had talked her ear off all during dinner. It had seemed the fiery red head had made it her goal to get Hermione to forget about breaking up with her brother and to start thinking about other things… like how good looking a certain six-year Ravenclaw was this year. If it wasn't for Neville trying to steer the conversation to something that he wouldn't mind talking about, Hermione was sure she would have done something to the red head.

The Gryffindors had decided to hold an impromptu beginning of the year celebration the moment they entered the common room. As Head Girl, Hermione should have stopped it. When Hermione heard that this year was going to be good because the war was finally over and that the Gryffindors wanted to start it off right, all intentions of stopping the party left Hermione… well mostly. Hermione decided that if the party was still going on after midnight, she would stop. She didn't want to get in trouble with her new Head of House after all.

That train of thought had infuriated Hermione as she climbed the stairs to her private room. Half way through the meal, McGonagall made another announcement. Clearly McGonagall couldn't be Head of House for Gryffindor since she was now Head Master. Since there were two spots open for Head of House, for Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hermione knew that that announcement was going to be made sometime soon. Personally, she was thinking Slughorn would become Head of House for Slytherin and personally Hermione hoped the ancient runes professor would be her new Head of House. She was half right.

Slughorn was announced as Slytherin's new Head of House. The green and silver table erupted into cheers for this. Hermione didn't know why they would, the last Head of House favored them, but everyone knew Slughorn favored anyone that had potential to be famous; including people that weren't in Slytherin. Once the Slytherin's had calmed down, McGonagall announced the Head of House for Gryffindor.

Fleur Delacour.

Fleur Delacour was the new Head of Gryffindor. Hermione should be happy for the young woman, but she just couldn't find it in herself to be so. Fleur had helped them a lot when they, her, Ron and Harry, had stayed at Shell Cottage, but aside from that, Hermione hadn't had any contact with the older woman. For whatever reason, even though she was very nice at Shell Cottage, Hermione couldn't get over her first impression of the blonde woman from when she first met her.

With a quick spell Hermione had all her belongings unpacked and put away. Since there wasn't any homework to do yet, Hermione decided to re-read one of her books to make sure she learned most, if not all, of what the book had to teach her before the class actually started. Hermione made herself comfortable on her bed and started reading, keeping in mind that closer to midnight she'll have to get back up and more than likely clear out the party that's taking place downstairs.

Reading books had always made time go by faster for Hermione, this time was no exception. Before long, at least it seemed that way to the brunette, it was time to end the party downstairs. Hermione put her book down, not bothering to mark her spot since classes start later in the day, and put on a cloak before making her way downstairs.

As expected, there was loud music and dancing in the common room. It looked everyone was having fun. There was a large group of students in the middle of the room dancing to the music while others stood on the outside of the room and talked. It looked like your normal school dance… just inside the common room. As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs she finally caught sight of her red head friend dancing right in the middle. It seemed that even though Ginny was a prefect, she still preferred to have fun. At least Neville was off to the side, just talking with other students.

"Alright guys, it's time for bed; we don't want to get in trouble the first night back." Hermione shouted as she turned off the music with a flick of her wand. There were a lot groans of complaint and no one really moved, hoping that Hermione would change her mind at the last second and allow them to continue to have fun. "I'm serious guys, if you all don't start moving I'm going to have to start taking names." Hermione said, now threatening punishment. It seemed the mass of students were all thinking the same thing: majority rules.

"Oh come on, let us have some fun." A random student shouted from the group of dancers that Ginny had somehow managed to separate herself from.

"She's right guys; let's go to bed before we get in trouble." Ginny said as she took a spot next to Hermione.

There were more groans of complaints and Hermione was sure someone was about to speak out again, but before they could, the portrait opened. With all the grace that had for some reason always annoyed Hermione, Fleur entered the common room in what were clearly her night robes.

"Good evening everyone." Fleur said in a seemingly cheerful voice. "What is zis? Did I get 'ere just in time to wish everyone a good night?" Fleur asked; her tone showing that she knew what she had just interrupted and was giving her students a chance to avoid getting in trouble.

The students didn't need any more prompting. They all quickly dispersed to their appropriate dorms, leaving the Head Girl and two prefects behind.

"Sorry 'bout that Fl-, um, Professor; we were just about to end it actually." Neville said as he took a spot next to Hermione, opposite of Ginny.

"I can see that." Fleur said with a bit of amusement in her voice since she was able to tell that the head girl and prefects weren't able to actually get control of their peers like they should have been able to. "If 'ou don't mind, I would like to talk about zis… incident, with 'Ermione alone please." Fleur said, effectively dismissing Ginny and Neville.

Ginny and Neville both knew about Hermione's dislike of the older witch, no matter how unfounded it is. As they both left to their appropriate rooms, Neville gave Hermione a sympathetic look while Ginny gave her one that clearly said they would be talking tomorrow about what would be said once she was gone. Ginny was no fool, she knew that all three of them were responsible for this party happening and not stopping it yet Fleur only wanted to talk to Hermione. Clearly something was up and she wanted to know what it was.

"I had thought it would be nice, given what all had happened in the last year, that a party would be a good way to show that this year would be different and that things could be as normal as possible at Hogwarts again." Hermione said as soon as her friends had disappeared from sight. Hermione had no doubt that Fleur would try and get her in trouble so she was quick to jump to her own defense.

Fleur smiled at Hermione but stayed silent. Instead of responding to the younger witch, Fleur walked over to the fire place and took her time in putting out the fire. Normally house elves would have done that, but a reason unknown to Hermione, Fleur took it upon herself to do the task herself. With the fireplace out the common room darkened considerably. There were still scattered candles that provided enough light so that Hermione could still just barely make out Fleur's form, but that was only just barely. Hermione silently watched as the older witch made her way back from the fire place to a spot that made her now in arms reach of Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure if she was okay with that or not; she had always tried to keep a distance from the blonde but that didn't seem like an option at this point since moving away now would seem rude.

"Next time, perhaps ze party could not last so long, non?" Fleur said in a hushed voice like she was afraid of waking up the other students that not only could not hear them from their dormitories but also were more than likely not asleep yet.

"Of course, it was just a onetime thing that I let them stay up this late." Hermione said trying to assure her Head of House that she was in fact responsible. "Since it is late though, I think I'll just go to my room and go to sleep since classes do start tomorrow." Hermione said to hopefully end the conversation.

Fleur took a step closer to Hermione causing the younger woman to take a step back. Fleur's eyes held amusement for obviously causing the younger woman to step back. The Veela seemed to have no problems with invading other people's personal space.

"'Ou must be excited for classes to start tomorrow, non?" Fleur asked not at all interested in having this conversation end too early.

Hermione sighed in annoyance but answered her professor regardless; she would never disobey a professor; within reason of course.

"I am very excited." Hermione answered, keeping her answer as short as possible so that hopefully Fleur would get the clue that Hermione didn't want to talk with her any longer.

Fleur, not even a little put off by Hermione's short answer, took a step closer to the younger woman. Unbeknownst to the Gryffindor, Hermione happened to be standing not too far away from a table. Hermione tried to take a step back but was quickly stopped by the wooden object. Hermione placed both of her hands on top of the table to brace herself from the sudden impact.

"I'm glad to 'ear that mon cheri." Fleur said as she took another step closer to the brunette, placing so close to the other that their body heat could be felt by the other.

Fleur slowly lifted her hand towards Hermione's face. With such gentleness, Fleur slowly caressed Hermione's cheek. Fleur slowly raised her other hand with the intent of cupping the other side of Hermione's face that remained untouched. Fleur had tuned out the world around her. All she could focus on was the younger woman in front of her.

As Fleur's first hand reached Hermione's cheek, the younger woman's mind was in a state of panic. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think. First, she was concerned that the woman in front of her that was doing something that can easily be viewed as intimate, with her professor. The position she was in with her professor was entirely inappropriate. Second, Hermione wanted desperately to get out of this situation. She knew that she shouldn't be in the situation and that Fleur shouldn't have put her in this situation either. Thirdly, just a small part of her, a part that she could easily ignore as the thought had briefly passed through her mind; Hermione liked Fleur being this close to her.

When Fleur was lifting her other hand to Hermione's face, Hermione finally broke out of her mild state of panic and acted. She slid to the side and ducked under Fleur's hand and losing contact with the older woman.

"I, um, I should really go to bed now. It's getting late and I don't want to be tired for classes tomorrow." Hermione nervously said as she walked backwards towards the stairs leading to her room. This time, she had made sure that her path was clear for her this time.

"Shall I walk you to your room then?" Fleur said after the shock had fallen off her face. Fleur was quick to mask her disappointment of the younger woman moving away from her, but wasn't able to wipe the shock off her face fast enough for the Gryffindor to not see.

"I think I will be fine Fleur. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said. Without waiting for the woman to respond, Hermione turned around and raced up the stairs to her room where she promptly locked the door behind her and then fell into her bed.

Thoughts about what the French woman had done raced through her head. Hermione had known that Fleur and really just French people in general from what she has heard from others, are really affectionate people. Even when she was Shell Cottage when she was on the run, Fleur was close to her; much to herself and Ron's annoyance.

Fleur wasn't supposed to be at Shell Cottage at that time. The trio didn't want to burden anyone else with seeing them and becoming a possible target like they had done to the Lovegoods; but she was there and didn't want to leave once she had saw them. Fleur had claimed she was simply visiting Bill but Hermione didn't believe it; she had always suspected that she was there for another reason but had never been able to piece it together. It was none of her business though so Hermione had never asked since it was always though amongst the Weasley family that Bill and Fleur would eventually become an item; something Fleur had always denied.

Before Hermione could dive further into her thoughts about the French woman, Crookshanks made his presence known and jumped onto the bed to lie next to his mistress. As if the half-Kneazle could sense Hermione's inner turmoil, he meowed, very loudly and seemed to glare at the witch. Hermione chucked slightly at her cat, scratched behind his ear in a silent apology and decided to fall asleep and not think about Fleur any longer.

Hermione was up bright and early the next morning; she wanted to make sure that she had plenty of time to get ready and to make sure all her school things were ready for her. Hermione was done in a record half hour since she was so excited about classes finally starting to take her time and soon found herself in the Common Room waiting for her two friends. It was at least half an hour later that a red headed seventh year and the lanky form of Neville could be found descending their appropriate stair cases to meet Hermione.

"Geez Hermione, how long have you been awake?" Ginny asked through a yawn as she and Neville walked up the Head Girl. Ginny wasn't all surprised to see the older girl wide awake and waiting for her Neville when she walked into the Common Room. Ever since she had first started school, she had always known Hermione to be an early riser… at least when school and/or learning was concerned.

"Not long I promise." Hermione lied so that her friends wouldn't lecture her about how students should always sleep in as much as they can.

"Sure you did 'Mione." Neville said with a smile. In past years at Hogwarts, Neville was never close to Hermione, or Ginny for that matter. But going through last year with Ginny and going through the war beside Hermione and of course beside Harry, Ron and Ginny, Neville was easily integrated into their circle of close friends.

"Let's go get breakfast." Hermione said quickly as a way to change topics before Ginny could go off on her and her sleeping habits. She may not be as bad as her brother but Ginny was almost as fond of food as Ron was.

The two Prefects didn't need any other motivation. All three of them followed the slow flow of students leaving the Common Room to the halls to go to breakfast.

"So, what did Fleur say to you last night?" Neville asked as they made their way through the halls towards the Great Hall.

Hermione's face flushed slightly as the memory of what happened flashed through her mind. Hermione hadn't thought about it all morning. Then again, she needed to remember, there's nothing to think about. It was an isolated incident and nothing like it would happen again. She was sure of that because Fleur was her professor and she was technically a student. What happened was just a fluke because Fleur was most likely really tired and wasn't thinking clearly.

"She um, just said not to stay up so late next time." Hermione said, trying to brush off the questions before they even started. Ginny's narrowed eyes though meant that she didn't answer enough questions for the red head. Before Ginny had a chance to question the Head Girl further though, a friend met up with them.

"Good morning." Luna said in her normal dreamy and far off voice as she fell into step with the trio.

"Good morning Luna, how are you this morning?" Hermione asked, happy that once again the attention was off of her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Though I did have a bit of trouble with the Nargels hiding my shoes again; luckily I was up early anyways so I was able to find them before breakfast." Luna said as they entered the Great Hall.

"You know, I actually want to know what a Nargel looks like." Neville said as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table; Luna included. "What? Luna's always talking about them, I'm just curious." Neville said when Ginny gave him a weird look.

"You'll know when you see one; I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you." Luna said just before McGonagall stood to start the first breakfast of the school year and announcing that Head of House's would be along shortly to pass out class schedules.

Once there was food on the table, all conversation ceased as everyone started piling food on their plates and wasn't until half way through the meal that Hermione couldn't ignore the set of eyes that seemed to piercing through her since the meal had begun. Turning in the direction of where she thought the stare was coming from, Hermione was quickly locked into staring into intense blue eyes.

It seemed like hours had passed as Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes. The quarter-Veela's eyes seemed to be telling her so many things, but Hermione couldn't translate a single thing. Hermione was sure that Ginny had noticed her staring at the new professor, or Phlegm as she liked to call the Veela, but Hermione couldn't make herself care right now. It wasn't until Fleur turned her head as she got up from the head table that Hermione's trance was broken and Ginny was finally able break through to her.

"Hermione, geez, you're really out of it." Ginny said as Hermione finally turned towards her. "So, Hermione, what was it that had all of your attention?" Ginny said with a smirk since she knew the answer already.

Hermione's face flushed at being caught staring as she struggled to come up with an excuse that the red head would believe. Ginny's smile grew wider the longer Hermione stayed silent. Hermione didn't understand why she was staring at the professor, she really didn't. So how could she tell Ginny why when she didn't know herself?

"She was probably just thinking that she didn't read ahead enough in all her classes." Neville joked, unknowingly saving Hermione.

"Right, I'm just worried that I didn't fully understand page three hundred in the Charms book." Hermione started but was cut off by a loud groan from Ginny.

"Okay, that's enough 'Mione. It's way too early in the school year to start thinking about learning." Ginny whined before starting to eat again. Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved at her friends' words; it had meant that Ginny wouldn't think too much into Hermione's staring contest with Fleur.

"But it could never be too early for that." Fleur said from behind Hermione.

Hermione just barely managed not to jump at Fleur's sudden appearance. Ginny wasn't so fortunate. Ginny started to choke on the food she was eating and it took Luna hitting her back to get her stop.

"You okay Gin?" Neville asked, torn between being concerned about his friend and laughing at her reaction

"I'm fine." Ginny finally managed to say when she stopped coughing.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I did not mean to startle 'ou." Fleur said with obvious amusement in her voice. Ginny simply glared at her in response but did wave off the apology. "I was just bringing 'our schedules. Luna, 'ou might want to Flitwick to get 'ours." Fleur said as she started to hand out the schedules to the Gryffindors. When she got to handing Hermione her schedule, she instead held the schedule in front of the young woman, bent down and leaned over her shoulder to look at Hermione's schedule with her.

"Looks like 'ou 'ave my class last ma petite." Fleur said in Hermione's ears. Hermione felt her face flush because of how close the older woman was to her. The warm breath in her ear wasn't helping Hermione's blush at all.

"I um, I see that Fleur, thank you." Hermione said as she shifted slightly in her seat from being so close to Fleur. Hermione felt Fleur lean in closer and silently prayed that no one noticed. Fortunately everyone was too engrossed at looking at their schedule's to pay attention to the pair.

"That's Professor Delacour ma petite; but 'ou can always call me Fleur when we're in private." Fleur whispered into the Head Girl's ear before abruptly standing back up and walking down the rest of the table to finish handing out schedules.

Hermione instantly slouched in her seat the moment she couldn't feel Fleur behind her anymore. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm trying to put in Fleur's accent when she talks, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. So if I messed up on any of it, I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends.

A/N: I'm a very lazy writer and do not proof read my work. I only run spell check from Microsoft and naturally it doesn't catch lots of things. So I apologize in advance for what I'm sure will be lots of mistakes and missing or wrong words.

* * *

The whole day had gone by quickly for the Head Girl. Since Hermione was smart enough to read ahead in all her classes, the actual classes themselves weren't that hard; at least not right now. Hermione was also able to get a couple of her professors to give her some homework in advance. This way she can have it done quicker and if needed she would be able to free up some of her time. This was a habit that was picked up during her school years before the war; she never knew when Harry might need her and didn't want to risk hurting her homework and grades. So now, when she doesn't have to worry about going off somewhere with Harry in search of something about Voldemort, she still gets her homework in advance but now has extra time on her hands.

By the last class Hermione was thinking of all the things she could look up in the restricted area of the library. She wasn't allowed there before, but now that she's technically an adult in the Wizarding society, in her seventh year and though she doesn't like to admit it, Britain's hero in the Wizarding world, she's been given access to it from the Headmistress. Going through that whole section will surely take up a lot of her time because there are bound to be a lot of things to learn in there.

"I'm so glad this is the last class. I've got so much homework already; I don't think I'll have enough time to finish it all as it is." Ginny said as she fell into step with Hermione as they both made their way to the DADA class.

"That's because you kept falling asleep during all of them and didn't finish anything in class like you could have." Neville remarked as he took up a spot on the other side of Hermione.

"I can't help it if everything everyone had to teach was simply too boring; especially compared to everything that happened last year." Ginny remarked.

"Actually, I think this is a lot more exciting than last year. Here, we get to learn new things." Hermione commented.

"You only say that because you spend most of your time camping; it's not the same 'Mione." Ginny said as they walked into the classroom.

"I didn't spend all my time camping." Hermione huffed in annoyance.

Hermione was about to take a seat in front of the class like normal but when she saw Fleur smiling at her she decided to follow Neville and Ginny to the back where they normally sit. She managed to garner a few confused looks, everyone knew Hermione the bookworm always sits in front of the classroom, but she ignored them and sat with her friends; in between them actually.

"Finally realized that sitting in front is no better than sitting in the back?" Ginny teased as the three friends took out their book for class.

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer because Fleur took this moment to start class. Like every first day classes, she start off with introducing herself even though everyone knew her already. She told them that the class was going to be part book work and part practical and that if either part wasn't up to par, they wouldn't do well in the class. This of course, didn't bother the three friends. With all they went through last year, they weren't concerned about the practical part of the class at all. Ginny was worried about the book work simply because she just didn't want to do the work and Neville was concerned about the same because he was never any really good at writing papers. Hermione though, she didn't mind either. To her, this was going to be another class that she was going to do her best in and nothing more.

"Remember to have a half roll of parchment ready to turn in at the start of next class." Fleur said at the end of class as everyone started to ready their things to leave.

"I can't believe she's assigned a whole essay on the first day of class!" Ginny exclaimed as the three exited the class.

"It's not that bad Ginny; it's only a half roll." Neville said, trying to be optimistic.

"It's still a lot to do on the first day." Ginny mumbled.

"Most of the other classes assigned something to Gin, just only a quarter roll instead of a half one." Hermione reminded. She had all the classes that Ginny and Neville had, plus a couple extra. The other two had similar schedules as well, but Ginny opted to not take Herbology this year where as Neville did.

"That's beside the point Hermione." Ginny said in a huff as the trio made their way to their common room to drop off their bags and then go to dinner.

"I still don't get what you two have against the woman." Neville muttered to himself, but unfortunately the other two women heard him.

"What isn't there to like?" Ginny said. "She's arrogant, narcissistic and she played with my brothers feelings."

"No she didn't. She told Bill from the beginning that they were friends; we were all there when Bill admitted that she had told him that she would only be friends with him. In fact, aren't they like best friends now or something?" Neville asked.

"Phlegm is not best friends with my brother." Ginny stubbornly said.

"But they are friends." Neville countered as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

"I think what the problem is, is that we just never got along with Fleur. She was just one of those people that both Ginny and I can't stand. There's not one specific reason we don't like her, it's just, we don't. She rubbed us the wrong way when we first met and it just kind of stuck." Hermione said before Ginny could start a rant about how much she doesn't like the woman.

"I thought you had gotten closer to her after what had happened?" Neville asked.

With Neville being integrated into Hermione's close circle of friends, he naturally knew about what had happened at Malfoy Manor and the help they received at Shell Cottage from both Fleur and Bill. At first Hermione hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about it, she was still struggling with it, but Ron didn't seem to have a problem telling both Ginny and Neville. Granted, she would have ended up telling Ginny eventually, but she did not appreciate Ron telling her story without her permission, especially something like that.

"Well, we did, but I wouldn't say that I'm a fan. I can just tolerate her more." Hermione explained.

Leaving the conversation as such before any tempers, Ginny's in particular, could be really pushed, the three went their separate ways to put of their bags. Ginny went to her room in the girls area, Neville up the stairs to the boys and Hermione to her own Head Girl room. Ten minutes later, the trio was on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

The walk to the Great Hall was filled with talk about their classes and complaints about homework from a certain red head. Once the trio sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table, they had gained Luna in their group and Neville was all too happy to listen to her talk about her classes and the creatures that only she and her father were experts on.

Shortly after dinner had started, a handful of owls flew into the Great Hall. Normally the post was only delivered in the mornings, something all the owls seemed to know, but after everything that had happened last year, Professor McGonagall seemed to think it was okay for the post to occasionally be delivered at other times. Hermione didn't think that would last long and was betting that before the end of the first term they would be back to only receiving post once a day in the mornings.

Surprisingly, both Ginny and Hermione had an owl drop a letter in front of their plates. Well, Ginny's landed in front of her plate whereas the owl that delivered Hermione's letter seemed to think her soup was a good landing space.

"It's from Harry." Ginny squealed as she eagerly opened her letter.

"Looks like mine is from Ronald." Hermione said, the use of Ron's actual name giving away the brunette's annoyance at how her letter was delivered.

Ginny quickly read through her letter as Hermione cleaned up the mess that was left on the table in front of her and even on her clothes.

"What does it say?" Luna asked Ginny when Ginny finally placed the letter down with a giant grin. Hermione finally opened the soaked letter, used a quick spell to repair the damage and started to read the short letter.

"The boys, Harry and Ron, are going to have some time off and he thinks that if all goes well, they'll be able to come over when we go to Hogsmeade." Ginny said when it looked like Hermione had either finished reading the letter or had read most of it. "He also talked about some of the things he's done so far and how much he's going to love being an auror." Ginny gushed.

"How 'bout you Mione? What did yours say?" Neville asked, cutting Ginny off before she could continue talking about him. He had heard stories from Ron about how obsessed Ginny used to be when she was younger and he didn't want to risk Ginny going off on a long rant about Harry.

"Nothing much, he just mentioned that he might be able to see me on the first Hogsmeade trip and that training is harder than he thought. He said he's doing well though; something about what we did last year being a lot harder or something." Hermione said, not nearly as excited as Ginny was about her letter. "I'm actually going to go change; I don't want to stay in this shirt much longer." Hermione said as she stood to leave.

Ginny gave her a quick look, clearly picking up on Hermione's mood going downhill. Hermione smiled gently at her to let her know that she's okay and left.

If anything, Hermione should have expected what she got in her letter. All Ron had said is that he might not be able to see her for a while because of training. Somehow she believed that Ron only said that so that when he, but it would probably be Harry, figured out a way to visit, it would seem like a surprise to try and get Hermione back. Ron also said that training was actually a lot harder than he thought also and that apparently he's struggling more than he should even though he claims that what he did over the summer should give him an automatic pass to be an auror without training. What Ron apparently doesn't understand is that being an auror isn't just about chasing the bad guys, there are rules and procedures that have to be learned and followed.

Hermione had long since memorized her way to the Gryffindor tower. She no longer needed to really pay attention to her surroundings as she walked; especially with the halls void of other students and no more hidden threats from Voldemort. So Hermione had allowed her thoughts to wonder to Ron and his letter, the one currently weighing down her pocket, and desperately tried to be happy that at least he had wrote her at all. While walking down one of the many halls leading to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione walked right into someone.

Hermione was caught so off guard that she nearly fell over. If it wasn't for the other person's arms around her, she would have surely fallen and embarrassed herself even more. Hermione was about to thank the person for keeping her on her feet and to also apologize for walking into them, but when she saw who it was, her mouth snapped shut and she fully realized the position she was in.

Fleur, rather Professor Delacour, was looking down at Hermione. Fleurs arms were wrapped around the slightly shorter Gryffindor's waist and she seemed to be holding the brunette closer to her than was actually necessary. The smile Fleur wore was one of predatorial victory. It unnerved Hermione.

The younger woman quickly regained her footing and took herself out of her professor's arms. A slight blush passed over Hermione's face from the rather provocative position she was just in with one of her friends.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione said as she dusted imaginary dust off her skirt and robes, and not so subtly checked to make sure Ron's letter was still in her pocket.

"That's all right ma belle. I am curious as to what had you so preoccupied though." Fleur said as she moved just a little closer to Hermione.

Taking a step backwards, Hermione tried to think of an answer. She didn't want to lie to her Head of House, much less her friends, but she also didn't feel she was anywhere close enough with Fleur to tell her of her concerns with Ron. Luckily, Hermione was saved from having to think of something that wouldn't be a lie but also wouldn't be exactly what she was thinking about.

"Hey Mione wait up." Ginny yelled out as she spotted her best friend down the hall.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in at the sound of one of her closest friends. Hermione knew without a doubt that Ginny would have no problem steering her away from Fleur, the red head still didn't like the quarter-Veela. It was almost like it was instinctual for Ginny to stay clear of Fleur.

"Sorry Fleur, looks like Ginny needs me, we'll have to continue this conversation another day." Hermione politely said, happy that she got out what was quickly becoming awkward for her. Fleur momentarily looked upset, but the pout on her face quickly turned into a smirk.

"That's all right ma belle, we can talk tomorrow after classes when there is more time to ourselves." Fleur said as she started to walk away. "Until tomorrow Hermione." Fleur said with a small wave as she finally got far enough away to where Hermione could not only answer because of the distance but because Ginny had gotten to Hermione.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I um, I guess Fleur wants to talk with me tomorrow." Hermione answered truthfully, not sure how she really felt about the meeting tomorrow.

A part of her didn't want to look forward to the meeting because she was so used to not liking Fleur from when they went to school together. Disliking her was something that she was used to, it was normal and Hermione liked normalcy, especially after last year. After last year Hermione likes the idea of knowing what's going to happen.

"What would she want to talk to you about? We haven't even really started doing anything in class yet." Ginny said as they started to make their way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know Ginny, but I'll find out tomorrow." Hermione said, her earlier annoyance about Ron's letter slipping into her voice.

Hermione had very briefly hoped that she would get a moment alone in her room to think over Ron's letter and try to not be so upset about it but the thought was brief given that Ginny had no problem snooping into other peoples' business. Although in Ginny's defense, she did snoop out of concern and not to gossip. This time though, Hermione had hoped to be alone for a little to organize her thoughts more before opening up to Ginny.

"Was the letter really that bad?" Ginny asked, automatically knowing what was wrong with her best friend. In Ginny's book, having to talk with Phlegm was almost enough to make someone's day bad but she knew Hermione didn't necessarily see the same way. Ginny knew that her brother could be an idiot, she did grow up with the dolt after all, so since Hermione left right after reading the letter, naturally it the Head Girl was upset about something she read.

"It's just, well, it was I should have expected." Hermione said with a sigh of defeat.

Ron was never the romantic type and she could never see him being one. She fell in love with him because he was always there for her and Harry or at least he was always there in the end. She could find humor it what he did, most of the time at least.

"Well, what did he say?" Ginny asked as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The letter was short and therefore the explanation of it would be short as well; but Ginny would want more. She'll want to Hermione's thoughts of the letter and more than likely dive into her emotions. This was going to unpleasantly long talk.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I've had some eye issues that resulted in me not being able to see for a while. My eyes are pretending to be better now, so as long as they stay fixed and I can see, updates should be a lot more frequent.


End file.
